


The Force Within

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Future mentions of torture, Gen, My take on Force Sensitive Han, basically it will just be mentioned in a conversation, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana
Summary: Han Solo has gotten into too many situations that should have gotten him killed, yet he's still alive. Even the luckiest being in the galaxy wouldn't have survived it all. So if it isn't luck, what could it be? Perhaps the Force is with him. My take on Force sensitive Han. Rating for future mentions of torture and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on Force sensitive Han. I took a little liberty with the plot, but nothing will change too much, just minor events in will be rearranged. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just enjoy creating situation for them.

Hearing the old man talk to the kid about the Force made Han feel very uncomfortable. Han had claimed not to believe in it, but that was easier for him to convince others, and more importantly himself, than the real truth.

The Force had brought nothing but pain to Han for as long as he could remember. After all it was because of the Force that Han’s mother had been killed.

Han had been a young boy when the Empire first started to take over the galaxy; trying to eliminate every force sensitive being they could find. Han had gotten out alive, but his mother, Jaina, hadn’t been so lucky. Every once in a while she would pop up as a Force ghost, but most of the time she just communicated with him in his thoughts.

After that Han really only used the Force when he felt it was necessary, like winning the Millennium Falcon from Lando. The older he got to be, the less he wanted to have this ability, and wished it would just go away. Little did he know, his powers were going to be incredibly helpful.

***

After all the training with the lightsaber and remote, Luke was tired and had fallen asleep on the acceleration bench and using the holochess table as a pillow. Chewbacca was preparing a snack for the group, so it was Han and Obi-Wan in the cockpit. They had been sitting in silence when Obi-Wan spoke.

“The Force flows within you, much like it flows within the boy” Han tensed up, but tried not to let old man see any reaction. “You say you don’t believe, but I think you just find it easier to try and ignore. I must warn you, that is not a path you have a choice of taking.”

“Oh yeah,” Han fired back, “it seems to be working so far.” He looked at of the panels that he had just been looking at, trying to appear busy, but it wasn’t working.

“You try to pretend you don’t care about anybody but yourself, but I can tell you care very deeply and it scares you. You need to let go of the fear. Fear leads to the Dark Side. I have seen it first hand Han, and its a devastating thing. Don’t let that happen to you. You have been destined to do many great things if you let the Force help.”

Han scoffed. “You can’t be suggesting I do those stupid training exercises that Luke is doing.”

“No no, those won’t do you any good. Those are for Jedi, and you are not meant to be a Jedi. You have no use for a lightsaber. I do suggest meditation and exploration of your powers in the Force, then you become a better Force user. It will be of great benefit to you. I can teach you how to do that if you would like.”

A person didn’t need the Force to sense Han’s hesitancy.

“It will stay between you and I. I swear.” Obi-Wan assured him.

Jaina had taught Han some mediation and exploration tricks when he was young, but not nearly as much as she would have been able to had she lived. He knew how to find other Force sensitive people, and how to sense situations around him which was good in the smuggling business, and usually when he used the Force. 

A bit reluctantly, Han took the old man up on his offer. Before they could get started though, Chewie came in and told them he had just made a meal instead and that it was ready.

They woke Luke up to eat, and before Han could finish, the proximity alarm sounded. Both he and Chewie rushed to the cockpit to make the landing only to find themselves rapidly approaching an asteroid field.

They navigated with special maneuvers, and a little bit of the Force, through the asteroids and approached what appeared to be an uncharted moon.

As it turned out, that “moon” was actually and Imperial space station, and they found the princess Han didn’t even know they were looking for. Han, Luke and Leia, as Han found out the princess’ name was, had a rough escape, but no one had died before they reached the dock where the Falcon was. Just as they were running towards the ship, they spotted a lightsaber battle between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. All three of them watched as Obi-Wan was struck down by Vader and just disappeared. Luke cried out and Han felt for the kid, but they needed to get on the Falcon and leave. They finally made it out of the space station and after a minor altercation with some tie fighters, were traveling comfortably through hyperspace.

Once things had settled down and they were on course to the rebel base on Yavin IV, Han took a moment to feel out in the Force. He felt two Force sensitive beings other than himself, The only possibilities were Luke and Leia. He already knew Luke had the Force, but Leia didn’t give off any inclination of knowing she was Force sensitive. Han didn’t really give a second thought to it though because it wasn’t like he went around announcing his Force sensitivity. Their Force signatures were very similar but there was something quite distinct that set them apart.

Deciding the Falcon was fine in autopilot, he walked out to the lounge where the others were. Her Royal Highness and the kid were sitting at the holochess table quietly talking while Chewie was fixing something to eat. The general atmosphere felt melancholy and its was almost choking Han.

“Hey kid, I’m sorry about the old man.” Han said to Luke as he sat down beside the younger man.

“He had a name you know.” Luke glared at Han. Leia just sat there rubbing his Luke’s back, almost mechanically.

Han saw the glazed over look in her eyes and immediately knew she was having a flashback to something. Han made a mental note to talk to her alone later. He also knew better than to sneak up on her or touch her.

He could only imagine what the Empire had done to her. He had learned the basics of their torture methods while he was in the Academy. It was required, and it made him sick to his stomach. Han hated hurting people unless he had no other options. The only exception was if someone threatened a person he loved.

Chewie walked out of the kitchenette and placed a plate in front of Luke first and then Leia. Han saw Leia jump and panic momentarily, not aware of her surroundings. He reached out to her through the Force the best he could. He watched her calm down and find her bearings. They ate their snacks. Well more like Han and Chewie ate, Luke and Leia just pushed it around.

“I’m sorry Chewbacca, it’s not your food, I’m just not hungry.” Leia apologized.

Things were feeling awkward around the table, so Han spoke up.

“it’s going to be another 12 hours before we reach the base. I’m going to take the first shift in the cockpit while Chewie catches a few hours of shut eye. You two are more than welcome to get some sleep as well. Luke you know where everything is at. Leia, let me show you around quick.” Han offered, smirking at her and holding out his hand for her to take. Leia just stared at him like he was completely insane. 

“I’m pretty sure I can find everything quite alright Captain.” she replied coldly.

Han didn’t appreciate the attitude she was giving him. He was just trying to be kind after everything she had likely been through. 

“Well fine Your Worship. But don’t come asking me for anything she you can’t find it.” Han smarted back. He huffed his way to the cockpit, away from snooty royals.

Han heard the door open a few minutes after he stormed off.

“Go away!” he demanded of whoever entered.

“I’m one of the last people you wanna be giving attitude, cub.” Chewie howled.

“Sorry bud, thought you were one of the wonder twins.” Han said rolling his eyes.

“I just wanted to ask where you wanted to put the princess. Luke has the extra bunk already.” the wookiee informed him.

“She can sleep in the smuggling compartments for all I care.” Han grumbled.

“Hey.” he barked, “You know she didn’t mean anything by what she said. She’s been through a lot and you’re still practically a stranger to her.”.

“Yeah well so is Luke and she didn’t have an issue warming up to him.” he complained.

“Oh… so that’s what this is about. You’re jealous of the kid. Well you two started this entire thing off wrong. You’ve been screaming and snarking since the beginning. Why don’t you try talking to her like a regular human being, and see how that works.” Chewie suggested.

Han sighed. Chewie had a point. The two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot.

“Besides she is a lady and you will treat her well.” Han could hear the warning that Chewie was giving him.

“I would never do anything to her. You know I’m not that kinda guy.” Han pointed, and then took a breath, deflating. “And I guess you’re right about being nice. I will do it later. I can sense she’s still mad at me. Just uh, give her my cabin. I’ll just climb into your bunk when we switch. Make sure you grab my spare blanket though. I don’t wanna be covered in wookiee hair because I used yours.” All Han heard was a growl of confirmation that he had been heard as Chewie walked away.

***

Unfortunately for Han, Leia spent all of her time avoiding him. By the time they reached Yavin, he was completely past the point of civility. If she wasn’t going to play nice, then neither was he.

He was getting his reward loaded onto the Falcon and had tried convincing Luke to leave with him, but Luke refused.

The Falcon left before the X-wings could take off, and Han was about to punch it into hyperspace when he got the sinking feeling he needed to go back and fight. He tried to ignore it when his mother’s voice popped into his head.

“Han, you need to go back. They need you.” she whispered to him.

“I need to get back and pay off Jabba.” he replied without talking.

“Jabba will be there later. Leia and Luke might not be. We both know you care about them, no matter how much you try to say otherwise. They are still young and could use you. Not to mention everything Leia has lost and been through. Both of them really. You know what it’s like to lose everything. Imagine if you had someone around who knew what you were going through. Now turn back around and go save them.” And she was gone.

Han couldn’t deny what his mother was telling him. He went out to the hall where Chewie was rearranging tools and told him they were turning back around. Chewie gave an excited howl and told Han he would begin preparing the weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia have a conversation and a moment, and Obi-Wan returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very glad that there was a positive response to the first chapter, and that people are enjoying this story so far. I hope that you will continue to enjoy it as it goes on! I would like to give a shoutout to MMM73181 on FF.net for giving me the idea for part of this chapter. I would also like to give a shoutout to my big sister/beta Cori for helping me polish this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I really just enjoy playing around with them.

It was after the medal ceremony and Han was sitting outside of the mess hall on the base looking up at the stars. For someone who spent so much time in space and traveling the galaxy, he never tired looking at the stars. He had a half glass of Corellian Whiskey in his hand, but hadn't really drank any of it. He could hear the faint goings on of the celebration of the destruction of the Death Star in the building behind him. The noise got louder momentarily as someone opened the door to walk outside. He just hoped that whoever it was would leave him be. No such luck. He listened as the footsteps got closer until they stopped beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" the intruder asked.

"You gonna yell at me for something?" Han snarked and then heard a sigh beside him.

"No, I just want to talk." he received as a reply.

"Then sure Princess. Sit down." She had changed out of the fancy dress she was wearing at the ceremony and was now in military issue fatigues. He couldn't help but notice that she was swimming in them, much like a young child who had put on their parents clothes. She sat down next to him, closer than he would have assumed she would be comfortable with. They both looked up at the stars above them once more in silence.

"I want to thank you for coming back and helping us out." Leia told him after a moment. He looked over at her and studied her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and was running on the last fumes of energy. Her eyes, while exhausted, had a harrowed look to them. He knew that she had seen and experienced some unpleasant things in the last few days. He felt as though he was staring at her, and quickly looked down at the cup in his hands

"You're welcome." Han replied quietly, unsure of what else to say. They sat there for another moment in silence before Leia spoke again.

"I must say, I'm shocked you're not in there partying it up with the rest of them." she said. He could feel her eyes on him, and slightly turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Honestly, I'm not much of a people person." Han could see the surprise on her face, and he chuckled. She wasn't the first person to be shocked at the revelation. "Don't mind a drink with a few friends, but not really into the party scene. What about you, Your Worship? I figure you would be used to parties much larger than this. What are you doing out here with a low life smuggler?" he questioned. He watched as she mulled over the proper way to answer in her head before she spoke.

"I'm not really comfortable being in there to tell you the truth." she said softly. "A bunch of drunk men who haven't seen a woman in a while. I would rather not risk anything." He sat up straight and looked back at the building behind him. If someone had made her feel uncomfortable, and didn't treat her right, he was going to go in there and deal with them.

"Did someone say something to you? Do I need to go in there and set someone straight?" Han asked with a seriousness that almost frightened Leia.

"No. No one said anything, but this isn't the first time I've been on a military base, and being a female, I was raised not to get into situations that could lead to trouble."

Han listened to what she said and how she said it. He was a guy, and he never really worried about being in a situation he couldn't handle, but she was a woman, and there were always different rules for women. He saw that she could kick ass, but there wasn't much you could do if you got overpowered or outnumbered, no matter how tough you were. He had been raised to respect women, and while he was a relentless flirt, when a woman said no, he listened.

"How are you doing?" he saw the puzzled look she was giving him and figured he should be more specific. "I mean after the Death Star."

He watched her flinch and shift in her spot. He knew that reaction meant that he had been right before they landed. She had been having flashbacks.

"What did they use? Electric shock? Truth serum? The bot?" Han saw her tense up the more he spoke. He had a feeling it was all of that and more.

"How- how did you know?" she asked quietly.

"I was in the Imperial Academy for a period of time. Learning the basics of torture was mandatory." He saw her move to get up so he hurried up and told her the other part. "It's a long story how I ended up there, but I was kicked out for saving Chewie from being sold as a slave. Most planets think wookiees are lesser beings, but obviously from what you have seen with Chewie he as smart as me," he paused for a moment, "if not smarter." That earned a giggle out of the princess, which made Han smile.

"So Mr. Mercenary Pilot actually has a heart? Huh, how about that?" Normally a comment like that would upset him, but he knew she meant it in jest, so he let it slide. They were still sitting side by side on the ground, and his legs had gone numb a while ago, but he didn't really even notice.

"Yeah, I do." Chewie's words about starting over rang in his mind and things had been going well between them so far. He felt it was time to officially make amends. "I want to apologize for my behavior back on the Falcon. You've been through a lot, and I should have been considerate of that." He went back to looking at the empty area ahead of him, feeling it was best not to look at her.

"I apologize as well. You were trying to help, and I took it the wrong way." She wasn't looking at him, but her voice was sad.

He wrapped an arm around her, and she tensed at first, but settled quickly.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you. Believe it or not, I'm a great listener, and I know how to keep my mouth shut. No one will know your business." He made a silent promise that if she opened up, he would't even tell Chewie.

"So you're sticking around?" Leia questioned.

"I told the higher ups that I would help move you guys to the next base before I take off. They are paying me fairly well and I won't say no to a paying gig." He watched her roll her eyes at him, and shrugged it off. "So I'll be around for another few weeks. You have an open invitation to the Falcon. Don't tell Luke." He winked much like he had done a the medal ceremony and received the same reaction. He still had his arm wrapped around her, and they sat there, enjoying each other's company.

It was silent for a little while and Han looked down to see Leia was falling asleep next to him. The adrenaline was wearing off and he knew she needed a lot of rest. He gently shook Leia hoping not to startle her too much. "Hey Princess, you're falling asleep. Do you have a place to go?"

She groaned. "Yeah, but it's all the way across base." She whined in a way he wouldn't have expected a princess to do.

"Well the Falcon isn't very far so we can go there for the night." Han stood up gently making sure not to fall as the feeling came back into his legs. He walked over and tossed his untouched cup of alcohol into the waste basket outside the mess, then back over to where Leia was still sitting. He offered her his hand and this time she took it. He helped her up and guided her to the Falcon feeling a little better about his standing with her.

***

Leia was fast asleep in Han's cabin and Chewie was wandering the forests of the moon, so Han was the only one awake on the ship. He was sitting in the lounge of the Falcon with his arms resting on the holochess table, lost in thought about the events of the last couple of days when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. Expecting to see his mother he was slightly shocked to find Obi-Wan Kenobi there.

Before Han could say anything, Obi-Wan was speaking to him.

"I could tell you have a good heart. Now that you have shown you are selfless, even if it requires a bit of a reality check, it is time to begin your training." Han felt his eyes roll without a thought.

"Is this really the best time?" Han asked.

"There is no better time. The sooner you begin, the sooner you can use the Force as a helpful tool." All Han could do was sigh and nod his head. "Great, now I want you to close your eyes and breathe. Just concentrate on your surroundings."

Han complied with the directions. This part wasn't anything new to him so he hoped the old man would speed up the lesson.

"The first thing I am going to teach you is how to focus directly on one Force presence. Now do you sense any Force presences around?"

"Yeah, there are a couple. One seems stronger than the other."

"Okay, I want you to take a deep breath and just concentrate on that one. Can you tell me who it belongs to?" Obi-Wan asked. Han concentrated and he knew who it was.

"It's Leia." Han answered. It didn't shock him, since he had detected her Force sensitivity when they were flying to Yavin.

"Okay, now what is the Force telling you?" He could see her panicking and he became worried for her.

"She's distressed. Something is wrong. I need to go check on her." Han broke the connection and moved to go to his cabin and check on her, but before he could actually get up Obi-Wan's voice stopped him.

"Don't move just yet. I want you to see if you can figure out what's wrong." Han got a scowl on his face. He didn't want to just sit there while Leia was in trouble. She had been through enough in the last few days.

"I need to check on her. She's had a lot go on." The look Obi-Wan was giving him on the other hand was one that told him to do as he was told.

"Just." There was a short pause before he continued. "Trust me." Obi-Wan ordered.

Han stopped his move to get up and sat back with a huff. He calmed down, took a deep breath and concentrated once again. It took him a moment to connect, but once he did, everything seemed clearer this time. She was thinking about the Death Star and Alderaan. He heard her pleading for the safety of the planet, and screaming when it was destroyed. She felt a pain that Han knew well. He had felt it when his mother was killed, and it was hurting him know she was hurting like this. He couldn't stand it any longer. He broke the connection and looked at Obi-Wan in front of him. This time he was adamant about going to her and the old man wouldn't stop him.

He strode quickly and purposefully towards his cabin and entered without a second thought. He saw Leia still asleep, but tossing and turning frantically as though she was being restrained. Han saw the blanket wrapped around her and she was trying to twist herself free with no success.

He walked over to her, crouched down by the bed, and shook her.

"Leia, come on Princess. You need to wake up." he said. He could hear her softly pleading, but it was so low that he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. It sounded like 'no, don't'. He tried once again to wake her.

"Leia, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He said a little louder in hopes it would to the trick. Luckily for him, it did. She bolted upright, frantically swinging and hit him right in the jaw.

He fell back on his ass and let out an involuntary groan. He watched her take in her surroundings while her breathing calmed.

"Hey, hey. You're safe Leia. You're on the Falcon." It hurt to talk, but it was necessary to tell her she wasn't in any danger.

He kept repeating himself until he could see that she knew where she was and that there was no immediate danger upon them. For safety though, he didn't make any sudden movements as he slowly resumed his position kneeling by the side of the bed.

"Hey are you okay, Your Highness? Do you need anything?" Han asked concerned.

"No, no. I'm… I'm okay. I'm okay." Leia muttered. Han wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Okay, well do you want me to leave, or…" He just let the sentence trail off there, leaving it open for her. Part of him wanted her to say no, but the other part of him was actually terrified she would.

"Would you mind staying?" she entreated and her voice broke him a little inside.

"No problem sweetheart." He finally got up from his position on the floor, and sat on the edge of the bed by her legs. He watched as she scooted over towards the wall to make room for him and patted the empty space next to her as an invitation.

If it's what she wanted, he wasn't going to deny her at this moment, he told himself as he slid in next to her. He knew he was eventually going to have to tell her about being Force sensitive, but that could wait. Right now, she was the focus of his attention. He wrapped an arm around her waist like he had done earlier in the night, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He knew as soon as she did, that he was falling for Princess Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! They really help me keep going. Let me know what you think, what you like, what you would like to see. Have a wonderful day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I have decided that I will just make Saturdays the day I post new chapters. If by some chance I get on a roll, I will post more often, but I'm not sure how likely that is. This chapter is longer than the previous two, but I doubt you mind. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em... blah blah blah.

This was the third base the rebellion had been relocated to since the destruction of the Death Star six months ago. They had been there for a little over a week, and this base was located in the mountain range. Han was never sure how they managed to create bases that couldn't easily be found, and still functional, but they did.

The rebellion leaders had contracted him to acquire supplies and run as transport for missions since he refused to actually join up. Supply runs were usually him and Chewie, but occasionally Luke would tag along because he needed to get away from the base for a bit. Most of the missions had required transporting and protecting the princess.

Things with Leia had been going well. They were still on friendly terms, and Han was falling a little bit more for her all the time. The only time he ever really got the chance to spend quality time with her was when he was her transport. She was very much all business and no nonsense. It drove Han slightly crazy with how little regard she seemed to have about her own personal well being. He tried to makes sure she ate at least two meals a day and sleep for at least six hours when he was around, but there was nothing he could do while he was gone and he knew she was getting the bare minimum she could get away with.

He had training sessions with Obi-Wan about once a week and was getting better at using the Force. Neither Luke nor Leia knew for certain, but he had a feeling Luke had his suspicions.

Han found out from the Rogues that Luke's 20th birthday was coming up. Funnily enough it was the day before Leia's 20th birthday. Since the three of them really only had each other, and Chewie rarely got to see his family, Han wanted to do something special. He decided a dinner on the Falcon would work.

He was lost in thought when he caught the glowing silhouette of a person out of the corner of his eye. Expecting it to be Obi-Wan, he was surprised to see his mother standing there.

"Hey mama," he smiled at her. His heart longed to be able to hug her again, but he was content with being able to see and talk to her.

"Hey baby. I wanted to check in and see how you were doing." She walked over and sat next him at the holochess table.

"I'm doing okay. I seem to have become more respectable. I have a contract with the rebellion and everything." He grinned at her, but it quickly disappeared and he looked down at his hands. "I still need to pay off Jabba, but I don't want to leave. I finally seem to have my shit together, but I don't want to put the rebellion in danger. I mean fighting in this war is dangerous enough. Soon there is going to be a price for me, if there isn't one already" He took a pause and looked back up at his mom. "I wish I hadn't taken that job."

Jaina gave her son a sympathetic smile. "Baby boy." Han rolled his eyes at the pet name. "You will always be my baby boy. No matter how old you get." She smiled at him once more and continued. "If you hadn't taken that job with Jabba, you wouldn't have gotten boarded. You wouldn't have had to dump the shipment, so you wouldn't have owed that sleazy space slug money. You wouldn't have been in the Mos Eisley Cantina trying to make that money, so you and Chewie wouldn't have found Obi-Wan and Luke and you wouldn't have met them and Leia." She watched to wheels turn as her son followed along in her logic, and he let out a sigh.

"You're right. You're always right," he told her.

"Damn straight, I'm always right. I'm a woman, and more importantly, your mother. I will forever and always be right." She threw him a wink, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Han looked at the chrono on the wall opposite of him. "Damn, I have a meeting in 20 across the base." He looked at his mother once more. "I really miss you mama. I wish I could give you a hug."

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the Force and me." He didn't know how it was going help, but did as he was told. After a few moments, he felt a pair of arms around him. Could it be? he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and there was his mother, not surrounded by a blue haze, but as an actual person. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and let out a sob.

"Mama," he cried.

"I love you sweetheart." She pulled back from the embrace with her hands on his upper arms, wiped his eyes, and kissed his cheek. "Now go save the galaxy." She gave him one last smile and disappeared.

***

Han and Chewie were leaving the base on a supply run to several different planets and were scheduled to return on Leia's birthday. He had lunch with Luke and Leia before he left and they had agreed to a birthday dinner on the Falcon with him and Chewie. He made the decision to also search for presents for both of them while he was off base.

After landing on the first planet and leaving Chewie in charge of keeping track of the loading crew, Han began his search for gifts. After a little while he found himself in an older looking shop, and he spotted a holobook on the history of the Jedi. Technically these were illegal and most were destroyed when the Empire took over the galaxy. Since they were so rare, Han knew it was going to cost an appendage or two. He smiled at the fact that he had his "special" persuasion techniques when it came to vendors. Once he was the only customer in the store, he strolled up to the clerk.

"How much for the holobook about the Jedi?" As soon as he finished the question, he was shot a very weary look. He had a feeling this was going to be like pulling teeth, and he sighed. "Look, I'm not with the Imperials. I don't want to get you in trouble, I just want to buy the thing." Again he received a blank look. He knew the clerk spoke Basic and understood what he was saying, so he decided to use a little help. After he looked around and made sure no one would see, he lifted his hand and waved it slightly. "You are going to sell me that holobook for 25 credits." He didn't want to just take it, he figured the guy should make some money.

"I am going to sell you that holobook for 25 credits." the clerk parroted back, and retrieved the item. Han gave the man the credits, slipped his purchase into his bag, and went on his way.

Han had Luke's present, now he just had to find something for Leia. He looked around for a bit longer before Chewie commed him to let him know the supplies had been loaded. He went back to the Falcon determined to find something on the next planet. Unfortunately his search turned up nothing on the following two planets they stopped on. He was getting frustrated and slightly disheartened. He knew Leia didn't want or even expect a gift, but she deserved one in Han's opinion. Everything she owned, save for the meager belongings she had in her Senate apartment on Coruscant, had been destroyed when Alderaan was decimated. She had returned to her apartment to pack up her stuff after the Senate had been disbanded, and there wasn't really anything except some holos of her and her parents, some clothes, and paperwork.

Han hoped he could find something as they landed on the last planet. He met with the supplier and loading crew, asked Chewbacca if he would once again oversee everything, and headed out. He was browsing what the vendors had and was turning up empty handed once again when something spectacular caught his eye. It was a large necklace made from a dark blue gem that had only been found on Alderaan. The gem had silver around it and formed an Alderaanian mountain range. There was even a miniature palace on the range. Han knew immediately this was the gift.

He walked away with a nice chunk missing from his reward money, but with a smile on his face.

***

He docked back at the rebel base just before Luke's birthday came to an end. The unloading crew immediately began to get to work, and Han went to see if he could find the birthday boy. He was walking the halls and hadn't spotted him, so he decided to see if Leia was still awake. He knew that if she was, she would be in the command center. When he arrived, he saw that not only was she there, but Luke was also sitting there with her, and the two looked like they were having an animated discussion. They were laughing, and enjoying themselves so much, neither of them noticed Han standing in the doorway. He turned around to walk away when he heard his name being called.

"Han!" Luke cheered enthusiastically as he rushed over with a big smile on his face. He pulled the older man into a tight embrace.

"Hey kid. Happy Birthday." Han hugged him back.

"Well only for a few more minutes. Leia and I were just talking about that actually." Luke pointed back to Leia who remained sitting where she had been when he walked up. She waved to him a tad awkwardly with a half smile. "We heard you would be back early, so we decided to wait up for you." Luke mentioned, as he pulled Han into the command center to join them.

"So you were talking about your birthdays huh?" Han said in an attempt to steer the conversation away from him.

"Yeah, Leia was telling me about her parties as a kid." Luke recapped to catch him up.

"Oh, I can imagine the types of royal parties held for the Princess of Alderaan." Han said with a smart-ass tone that seemed to come from nowhere.

Leia looked unamused. "Actually we typically had small affairs." She looked up at Han as though to make a point. "I was adopted at birth, so there were some skeptics on whether I deserved the title of princess since I wasn't part of the royal bloodline. My father wasn't any type of royalty before he married my mother either, and they didn't care that I wasn't their biological child, they loved me anyway. He actually knew my birthmother who died when I was born and he actually was there. She was a young senator who ended up all alone before my birth, and he served with her in the Senate." Both Han and Luke had looks of shock on their faces, and she chuckled briefly. "It was never kept from me that I was adopted, but I have never had a desire to find out more about her or my father. I was actually born just after midnight. So Luke, you and I almost shared a birthday."

Han thought for a moment. "Wait, Luke. Weren't you raised by your aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah, my uncle was my dad's brother." He shrugged. "Well, half brother. They had the same mother."

"So you two are the same age, and you were both adopted, and you practically share a birthday." Han put the pieces together for them.

"Oh come on Solo. You're being ridiculous!" Leia scoffed at the idea. She knew her parents, and they would have loved having another kid around.

"I'm just saying, it sounds suspicious." He defended himself.

"Okay, if Luke and I are twins, then Chewie is really your father." Leia rolled her eyes, and Luke let out a roaring laugh. Han just huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Han noticed the time, and realized how late it was. They all had things to do in the morning.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. I will see you guys tomorrow evening for your birthday dinner. I know it's technically after midnight, but Happy Birthday Luke." He waved as he walked out of the command center.

"Hey what about me? I mean it is my birthday now." Leia yelled with a grin.

"Maybe I should go asked my father if you deserve a happy birthday," he yelled back as he walked away, leaving the other two chuckling.

***

Han was putting the final touches on the dinner when he heard footsteps coming up the ramp into the Falcon.

"Whatever you're making smells great." Luke said as he entered the small kitchenette.

"It's really nothing special kid." Han turned around and Luke was right there. "Get out. There's just enough room for a wookiee. Two free moving human bodies doesn't work." Han shooed Luke out to the lounge where everything was set up, and the kid just chuckled.

"Hey Leia, happy birthday. Again." Luke greeted her as she walked up the ramp.

She smiled her thanks and gave him a hug just as Han was bringing out the plates. He set each plate down and walked to the cockpit where Chewie was tinkering with some wires.

"Chewie, get out here. Time to eat." The wookiee didn't need to be told twice. He walked past the trio into the fresher to rid his paws of any grease they may have acquired, and sat down with them.

As the group ate, there was the usual small talk, and Luke was enthusiastically talking about training maneuvers he was learning. Dinner went well, and soon everyone was full and just chilling. Chewie cleared the table while Han went to his cabin to retrieve their presents. He came back with the gifts and sheepishly handed them over.

"Happy birthday you two." was all Han could say.

Luke tore into his in no time, and looked at it for a moment before he realized what it was. Once he realized the subject of the holobook he jumped up and pulled Han into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luke kept repeating.

"You're welcome kid, don't mention it." Luke chuckled. "No really, don't. It's not exactly legal to have that." Luke's eyes widened and Han wondered how the kid could still be so naive about some things.

Realizing he hadn't heard anything from Leia, Han looked over so see her reaction. He was shocked to find silent tears rolling down her cheeks, and made his way towards her.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered.

"What? What is it?" Luke asked as he peeked over the top of the box. All he saw was a necklace, and Han could see his confusion of the importance of it.

"It's a gem that was only found on Alderaan. The mountains were right outside the palace." Leia told Luke as more tears ran the same course as the previous ones.

"That's really cool that you were able to find that Han." Luke caught a glimpse of the chrono. "Shoot. I gotta get going, I have patrol in 20 minutes and I still have to do checks on the speeder. I'll see you guys later."

Han responded to Luke's farewell, then turned his attention back to Leia. She had yet to move since she opened the box and he was starting to get worried.

"Are you alright Leia?" She finally turned towards him and embraced him in a tight, unrelenting hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know where you found it, and I know it probably cost you a small fortune, but thank you." She pulled back a looked up at him.

"You're welcome Princess." It took Han a moment to realize they were moving toward each other slowly. Han was giving her time to stop it before it began. He watched as her eyes peered down to his lips and back up. Their faces inched closer and closer, and he could feel her breath. Leia moved the last little bit and their lips met. A spark was released.

Han's lips parted to allow Leia's tongue to meet his. The kiss was to the point of turning into something more when suddenly Leia pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She scrambled to get up and off the Falcon.

"Was it something I did?" Han thought he was being respectful, but maybe he had pushed it too far.

"No, it was- it was great. I just can't get involved with anyone. I need to focus on the rebellion." she picked up the box, and Han could see that she was going to try to give it back.

"Keep it. I bought it for you." He was a bit hurt because he knew she felt something, but she wasn't allowing herself to have something nice. "Just remember, this war won't last forever. You can't shut everyone out who cares about you."

Leia's body language immediately changed from apologetic to defensive. "I'm not shutting you out. I just can't get into a relationship at this point. The rebellion needs all of my attention. Besides, don't you have a debt to go pay off. You'll be leaving anyway."

Han felt his anger rising. "Yeah, I do. Maybe I will leave tomorrow."

"Maybe you should." Leia got a neutral look on her face, and Han took it almost as a dare.

"Well, this may possibly be goodbye Princess. Have a nice life with your precious rebellion. Don't let the ramp hit you on the way out. Or ya know what, do. I don't really care." He turned and headed towards his cabin.

If he had turned back he would have seen the heart broken look on her face. But he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it leave a comment, if you didn't leave a comment and tell me what you didn't like. If there is something you want to see, you can leave it in a comment. I don't bite! Until next week! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with this week's update! I'm hoping you guys enjoyed last chapter. If there was something that you didn't like, don't be afraid to let me know. Or if there was something you really liked, I would love to know.

Han had attempted to leave the following morning, but didn't even make it to the pre-flight checks before he changed his mind.

For a while Han and Leia did everything in their control to avoid each other. Han was hurt by Leia's rejection, and Leia was pissed off that Han didn't seem to understand why she couldn't get involved with him.

Han didn't just put himself out there to everyone. The reason he came across as an inconsiderate jerk is because it was easier to push people away than it was to let them in and have them crush you. He thought he had finally found someone he could tell his secret and enjoy their company only to be shot down before it even began. It would have been different if they had given it a chance and it hadn't worked, but Leia wasn't even going for that.

Leia couldn't let Han in. She did have feelings for him, but she couldn't let herself fall for someone she was going to lose. And she would lose him. He had a debt to pay off and he would leave. There was no guarantee of him coming back and she had already lost so much. If she were wise she would fall for someone like Luke. He was a dependable, sweet, kind-hearted farm boy who joined the rebellion without a second thought. No, she thought, this is a war. Even a sweet kid like Luke could potentially not make it through this. Though he was older than her, she still thought of him as a kid. He was still pretty innocent and naive in a way she hadn't been in a long time. She had been raised to be a senator and when the time came the eventual Queen of Alderaan. When the rebellion started, she was taught how to fight; how to lead a quiet, inconspicuous charge. She didn't know much about Han's past, but the little she did know was enough to know they were more alike than not. He hadn't been innocent in a long time, and maybe if this had been under different circumstances or a different life they would be together.

They had managed to avoid being alone together for over two months. Han took extra supply runs when he could, and when he couldn't he went off base to find spare parts for the Falcon since something always seemed to need replaced. Leia went on missions with different pilots taking her.

Despite trying his hardest not to, Han always worried about her when she went with someone else. Most of the pilots were great at flying and defending an attack when needed, but they weren't much for ground assault should something happen. He knew she could hold her own, but if you got outnumbered, there wasn't much you could do.

Training sessions with Obi-Wan weren't really going well because he was perpetually distracted. Obi-Wan was getting frustrated with him and he was getting frustrated with himself. He had only known her for a short amount of time, she shouldn't have this much of a hold over him. He had been in love before but there was something about Leia that he just couldn't put a finger on that made her special.

The only time they really saw each other was in meetings, and they didn't talk to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.

One night though they weren't so lucky. Han was having a sleepless night, so he was roaming around the base, hoping that something was going on and he could take his mind off of everything. He searched for the Rogues playing Sabacc or having a drink. After searching for a fair amount of time he realized that he was out of luck in that department. Thinking of what else he could do, he decided to see if anyone was on the flight simulators. He was lost in thought as he made his way down the corridor to where the simulators were held, and before he knew it, he bumped into something. Actually it was a someone. The one person he had been hoping not to bump into. Leia.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Leia said upset. He watched as she picked herself up off the floor, picked up the data pad she had been reading before they collided, inspecting it for damage. Once she was finished she shot him a look that expressed just how unhappy she was.

"I'm sorry Princess," Han sneered, "I didn't know you required everyone to step aside and let you through when you're walking along." This earned an eye roll from Her Worship.

"Oh for kriff's sake." Leia mumbled under her breath. She straightened her back and looked up at him once again. "Shouldn't you be fixing something on your bucket of bolts?"

Han glared at her, knowing she wasn't the least bit intimidated, not that he was really trying. "What I do in my spare time is none of your concern. I don't answer to you."

"You still leave your ship in the hangar of the rebel base, and you are under contract to us. So you do answer to me, even though you aren't an official member." The words official member rolled off her tongue like they had been poison darts directed at him.

"I'm not going to take orders from someone a decade younger than me." Han scoffed.

"No, you just want to bed someone a decade younger than you, because that won't hurt your ego." she shot back.

"You think so high and mighty of yourself, don't you?"

"Interesting how you didn't deny it."

"I'm not going to stand here and be belittled by a toddler."

"Oh, who's belittling whom now?" She quirked an eyebrow with her mouth in a straight line, daring him to challenge her.

Han turned around an walked back towards the hangar. He was even more worked up than when he left the Falcon, and he had enjoyed that fight probably more than he should have because at least now she was acknowledging his existence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next argument came a week later. Han was talking to fellow pilot Shara Bey about some of the modifications he had made to the Falcon. Leia was coming up to talk to him about the supply run he was about to go on when she stopped in her tracks. She watched as Han laughed at something Shara said and bid her farewell. Leia felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and that made her upset. Rationally she knew he was a grown man and he could talk to anyone he wanted. She turned him down, and he wasn't attached to her. She also knew Shara was married and deeply in love with her husband. It was an innocent conversation, but before she knew exactly what was happening, she was walking over to him.

"So you will just try to get with anyone, won't you? I feel compelled to tell you that you won't get far with Shara; she's married."

"Thanks for the tip Your Worship, but I know that. I happen to know Kes too." He could sense the jealousy rolling off of her, so he decided to play with it some. "Though you do have a few nice looking pilots around here." Leia couldn't help but scoff in disgust. "My my, is that jealousy I detect?" He watched as a blushed creeped it's way onto her face. "You know that offer still stands Princess, but be warned it won't be around forever." Han knew that last part was a lie, but he wanted to see the reaction it would get.

"I would rather cut off my own arm and eat it." She started to walk away, but before she did, she turn back around and handed him the data pad she had been holding. "Here's your next assignment, don't screw anything up."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spats continued to happen. When it first started people would avoid them, but as time went on the rebels would just work around them. After a couple of months, it didn't phase most of the people in base when they would break out into a fight. Sometimes a newbie would stumble upon one of the more heated arguments and watch in horror as the two flung insults back and forth, but it was never long before they learned to just let it happen.

It was almost disappointing when one of them would go on a long trip, because any entertainment and gossip had to be found elsewhere. Han and Leia's arguments had become the talk of the base.

The arguments never got super personal, and Han knew there were topics to never bring up like her parents, Alderaan, or the Death Star. Most of the insults tended to be about his flying, her royal status, and their attraction for one another that each vehemently denied.

Han never raised his voice unless she raised hers first, and even then he never really yelled. The point of this wasn't to intimidate or scare her. He knew that was a surefire way to screw up any potential relationship they could eventually have. Occasionally they would get into each other's personal space, but never physical. Han knew better than to harm a female of any species unless it was in life or death combat.

Time went on, and the rebels continued to move bases roughly every three months. Han continued to work for them, saving the commission the best he could, and he even helped out teaching new pilots flight maneuvers and overseeing simulator trainings. He was well trusted by all of the higher ups. Well all but one. He and Leia still fought, but it wasn't even in anger or hurt anymore, it was basically how they flirted. He knew she had feelings for him. She never said so, but the Force told him as he learned better how to use it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Occasionally he would decide to leave and finally pay off his debt, but he never got past pre-flight checks. It had been two years since he had left Tatooine, and his growing debt to Jabba was never far from his mind. He knew he had to pay it off, but he just couldn't bring himself leave. He thought of various ways he could send the payment to Jabba without actually going himself, but nothing he ever thought of was actually plausible. This was one instance where the Force wasn't going to help him.

He had completed his Force training, and was now using his abilities on a regular basis. Occasionally he would use it to assess how things were going with Leia, and check on Luke. He had felt bad that Luke got caught up in his and Leia's spats, and Luke wasn't even sure what had happened. The last thing he knew everything was alright after their birthday dinner, then suddenly his two best friends were at each other's throats.

He typically used of the Force when he was flying. There were too many tricky maneuvers in fleeing situations that most pilots wouldn't be able to avoid. His miss ratio wasn't 100% but he was able to avoid the fatal and more injurious blasts. Han thought back to his most recent trip back from a supply run.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han and Chewie had just left the planet from which they had picked up the medical supplies for the base. They were out of the planet's orbit and were getting ready to punch it into hyperdrive when they were suddenly approached by a random ship. It practically came out of nowhere, and Han knew it wasn't an Imperial ship. Having been in the smuggling business he knew exactly what that ship was. Pirates.

The difference between smugglers and pirates was smugglers were paid to transport cargo that wasn't necessarily legal in one system or planet, but overall they typically did no harm. Pirates on the other hand, boarded ships, would steal the goods, and more often than not kill anyone on board and take the ship.

They fired the first shot at Han, and Han was able to dodge it just enough avoid it landing on any crucial areas of the Falcon's surface.

"Chewie! We have company. I need you to man the guns while I fly us out of blasting range!" Han shouted to the wookiee who had been double checking that everything was secure before jumping into hyperspace.

Han waited as Chewie charged the guns and avoided another shot at him. He concentrated on everything around him, and felt out where the blasts were going to be. Another shot was fired in their direction as Han quickly turned the Flacon onto it's side, missing the blast. He heard Chewie wailing as he was shooting at the offending ship, just missing by a hair. Han dodged another strike while maneuvering the Falcon over the other ship, giving Chewie a great opportunity to shoot it. Once they destroyed the pirate ship, there was a roar of celebration from the wookiee and Han let out an excited yell.

Back at the hanger Han had been repairing the little damage to the exterior of the Falcon when he saw Leia approaching. He was gearing up for a fight, but then saw the genuine look of concern on her face.

"What happened to the Falcon? You didn't write anything in your report about any altercations." She frowned.

"Ah it was nothing really. Had a run in with a ship of pirates, but Chewie and I handled it." she was still frowning, and look worried. "I promise if it had been anything Imperial, you would have known right away, but I've handled my fair share of pirates." Leia seemed to accept his answer and nodded her head.

"Anything major damage on her?" Han couldn't help but smile at Leia calling the ship her like he did.

"Nah, basically just some cosmetic damage, a few circuit boards are fried, but nothing too terrible."

"Well I'm glad you are alright." She smiled at him.

"Do you have something for me, or did you just want to see my handsome face?" Leia rolled her eyes at him.

"Luke said that he saw you working on the Falcon and it had looked like there was some damage. I was just checking in."

"Wanted to see my handsome face. Got it." He threw a wink in her direction. She huffed, and turned to walk away before a fight could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The trip to Ord Mantell and I promise lots of Force use and a personal conversation! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This week's update is here, and it was a lot of fun to write! I want to say thank you to those of you who left comments. They really do make this a lot more fun to work on.

Han was working on some modifications to the Falcon when he was commed to an emergency meeting. He told Chewie the situation and headed out of the hangar. He was never commed to emergency meetings so his mind was racing over what this could be about.

He entered the conference room to see Jan Dodonna, Carlist Rieekan, Mon Mothma, and the princess herself all waiting. He saw the look of confusion that mirrored his own on Leia's face.

"Captain Solo, glad you could join us. Please take a seat." Carlist gestured to the chair nearest to him. Han pulled out the chair at the end of the table he was standing by and sat down.

"We have a mission for you two. This a matter of utter secrecy." Mon began only to be interrupted by Leia.

"Then why is he here? He's not even an official member of the rebellion."

"He is one of the best we have regardless of membership. He can think quick on his feel and his past… occupation makes using aliases a skill he has utilized." Mon tried explaining. "We need you two to meet up with someone who could potentially be a huge asset to the rebellion. The only issue is only time and place he can meet would be too risky for you to go alone Leia. We need you two to meet as an engaged couple…"

"What?!" Leia screeched and almost threw herself out of her chair. Han was just sitting there with a surprised look on his face but hadn't said anything.

"Look Lelila," Carlist called her by the nickname he had used since she was a child, hoping to calm her. "We know this isn't ideal, but it's the only option we have."

"Why does he have to go? There has to be someone just as qualified and an actual alliance member who could go." She was praying to whatever and all entities that there would be.

"Unfortunately Lei, there isn't. We know we can trust him with flying there and back, while also keeping this kind of information classified, and protecting you should something go wrong." Carlist informed.

"Protec-. Pardon my language, but I don't need a kriffing babysitter. I am perfectly capable of handling bad situations. I had to save his ass from dying on the Death Star." she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Han was not going to let her get away with that. "Now hold on a minute sweetheart. You were scheduled for execution when Luke and I got to you. Had we not showed up, you would have never made it off that thing. So maybe saving me is an over exaggeration." Han defended, pissed off.

She uncrossed her arms, and placed her palms down on the table, leaning forward. "You two moon jockeys didn't even have a plan to get off the thing. I was the one who thought to go into the garbage chute.

"Yeah, and how did that work out? We almost got crushed to death!"

"ENOUGH!" Dodonna shouted at the two of them, stopping them before they could get any farther. "You two are going on this mission and that's the end of it. So get over whatever your issue is, because the Rebel Alliance is counting on the two of you." Before either of them could say another word or start arguing again, he gave them a stern look and went over the details with them.

"Now you are going to Ord Mantell. You will meet with a delegate from one of our biggest allies who had had ears to the ground. They caught wind of a plot against us and they have specifics on a memory chip. You are going to meet under the guise of needing to get married because you are pregnant, Leia. He has been undercover, helping troubled women, so you need to play the part." They nodded in understanding and Mon Mothma got into their background stories.

"Leia, your name is Carrisa Langley. You are engaged to Walston Heartly." She looked over to Han. "That's you. Neither of you have family and were going to wait to have a wedding, but since Carrisa is pregnant, it's important to you that you are married before the baby arrives."

The rest of the meeting consisted of minor details about their lives, their contact, and other various information. Han and Leia couldn't help but shoot awkward glances at each other. They both knew whether they liked it or not, they needed to do this and have it go off without a hitch.

The two of them were set to leave early the following morning, so as soon as the meeting concluded, they went their separate ways to prepare. Chewie questioned him as soon as he returned to the Falcon.

"I'm going on a solo mission with the princess. It's going to take a few days, and we aren't taking the Falcon. I got clearance for you to leave after we take off, so you can go back to Kashyyyk and spend some time with Malla and Lumpy." Chewie wrapped him into a tight hug, and howled his appreciation.

"So a solo mission," Han heard Chewie growl "is that what you are call your mating ritual nowadays?"

"What- what the kriff are you talking about? It's an actual mission, and I do not want to sleep with Leia. I can hardly stand that stuck up brat." Han looked up and saw Chewie shooting him a look of disbelief. "What is that look for?" Han demanded and Chewie just shook his head and went back to preparing the Falcon for his trip.

Morning came way too early for Han. After he spent a few minutes laying in his bunk attempting to wake up, he decided kaf was going to be his savior this morning. Since he slept on the Falcon, which was housed in hangar, he had a little spare time that Leia didn't. After he drank most of the kaf, he poured the rest into a thermos and made a fresh batch for Chewie.

After Han carefully woke Chewie and wished him safe travels, he when to meet Leia at the ship they would be using for their mission.

"Morning, your worship." Han smiled, trying to start the day off well.

"Morning," Leia mumbled, "let's get this started, shall we?"

They boarded, and Han ran some safety checks as a precaution. It wasn't long before the ship was in hyperspace, and Han went to go look for Leia. He hadn't seen or heard from her since they got on, and he was growing concerned. On his search, he found her in the crew area with her back against one of the walls, knees drawn up to her chest, and arms wrapped around her legs.

Leia watched him as he sat down next to her. "You okay?" Han asked, getting an anxious and worried feeling from the Force.

"I'm alright; just worried about the mission. Can we pull off acting engaged?" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I mean we can hardly be polite to each other most of the time."

He understood her concern, and was trying to think of ways to help. It was a moment before he thought of an idea that just might work. "We should pretend we are engaged on the way there. It will help get us use to acting like a couple, and make it seem more believable." Leia shot him a look telling him this wasn't a joking moment, but it quickly changed. He could see her coming to the realization that he was right.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

Han started off simple and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. "This alright?" he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, it's fine." she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves slightly.

"I'm going to stay once we get back." Han said almost out of nowhere. Leia whipped her head to look at him so fast that he thought she was going to give herself whiplash.

"You are? What about your debt?"

He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand again. "I'm going to get it all figured out. I haven't worked out all the details, but I will make it work." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Leia laid her head down on his shoulder, and they sat in silence for a little bit. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

Han was a little shocked by the request, but he knew what he needed to do. "I, uh, I am Force Sensitive." Leia just sat up and looked at him.

"What?" Leia was stunned. She knew Luke could use the Force, but Han too? She felt a little less alone now. Normally she would be pissed to just be finding something like this out after knowing someone for three years, but understood the secrecy. Leia couldn't help but laugh. "How did three young Force sensitives all wind up together?" Han laughed too, glad she was laughing.

"Good, you know that you're Force sensitive. I didn't want to bring it up in case you had no idea."

"Yeah, my parents told me when I was 16. I had a little bit of training, but not much other than meditation. I went into the Senate not long after and I never had time." she looked at Han.

"I did some training when with my mom when I was little, but she was killed in the purge when I was twelve." Leia took his hand in her's once again. "I avoided it until I met Luke and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew right away, Luke on the other hand, still doesn't know." He looked at her. "I don't want him to know yet." Leia nodded, letting him know she wouldn't tell him. "I did some training with Obi-Wan. Now I'm no expert, but I'm sure that I could help teach you the stuff I know. It's not Jedi worthy stuff, but it can help."

Leia smiled at Han a true, warm smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Let's focus on this mission, and then when we get back to the base, we can start." Leia agreed, and they sat there and talked more about their childhoods, Luke, the rebellion, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

By the time they reached Ord Mantell, one would never have known they weren't a real couple. They met with their contact, and the transfer of the memory chip went along smoothly. The biggest issue came to remembering to call each other by their aliases and not their real names.

After they had collected the information and left their contact, the two of them grabbed a bite to eat. They had barely began to eat when Han suddenly felt uneasy.

"Hey," Leia said, noticing the change immediately. "What's the matter?" She saw Han focus, and then he grabbed her hand.

"We need to get out of here. Now." They started making their way towards the ship when a blaster bolt whizzed between Han and Leia's heads. He looked back saw a face he knew, it was one of the bounty hunters that Jabba took out contracts with. He shot at the assailant, but missed. He turned towards Leia. "Run as fast as you can towards the ship. Don't stop until you get there, and don't let anyone on."

Leia did as she was told and took off. Han fired another shot at the bounty hunter, and missed again. He knew he needed to focus, otherwise he wasn't going to hit anything.

Han saw that the bounty hunter was aiming for Leia this time, and before he gave it a second thought, he let off another shot and hit him dead center in the chest.

He turned and ran back to the ship, and Leia was just reaching it's spot when he was coming up on it. "Leia, wait for me!" Han screamed. He ran up the ramp, and collapsed once he was secured inside.

"What was that?" Leia asked, adrenaline still pumping through both of them.

Han was still laying on the ground, panting. "Bounty hunter. I got him."

It was then and there he knew that he had lied to Leia. He couldn't stay now. Her life had just been in danger because of him, and he could not let it happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Like always, comments are much appreciated! Next up: A blizzard, an escape, and smelly tauntauns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I need to get better at replying to them, but know that I do read them, and they make my day so much better! They make writing this worth while! I hope you guys enjoy a some rescue Han! Enjoy!

The duo had received word while on their way back from Ord Mantell that the rebellion had been forced to move to a new base due to a breach in security by the Empire. The new location was encrypted in the message just in case their communications were being intercepted. The new base location was set on Hoth.

“Great, that planet is nothing but an ice ball.” Han complained with a shiver, as they read the communication.

“I mean it could be worse.” Leia countered, as she placed a hand gently on his arm. "We could be dealing with another impossibly humid jungle planet with huge bugs.” She looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile. “Not to mention, you and Luke will make the frozen hellscape more tolerable.” 

Han suddenly developed a lump in his throat. He hadn’t told Leia that he was going to leave after all. He knew he should give her a heads up, but couldn’t bring himself to crush her spirits after that close call. He couldn’t be the reason she was in anymore danger than she already had to deal with being a part of the rebellion.

—————————————————————————————————————————— 

When they finally landed on Hoth, Chewie was fixing a part from the Falcon that had malfunctioned on his way back from Kashyyyk. This put a cramp in Han’s plans to get away as fast as he could. When he was asked to help, he agreed to take a patrol to check for any signs of life. 

In his mind it was a way to kill two womp rats with one blaster bolt. He could avoid Leia, and look like he was doing something for the rebellion under the guise of joining up. Unfortunately for Han, the speeders were having issues adjusting to the cold weather, so they had to ride smelly animals in the freezing cold. This didn’t stop him from taking on the patrol with Luke.

—————————————————————————————————————————— 

Han was trying to leave base, but Chewbacca had taken some of the Falcon apart. He was already irritated when C3P0 came up to talk to him. Once he was informed no one had heard from Luke, who should have been back a while ago, Han knew he was the best, and possibly only, option to find the kid. 

Riding a tauntaun into blizzard conditions wasn’t part of Han’s plans for the evening, but if he didn’t have to focus on flying a speeder, he could use more focus on the Force. 

Han kept his focus on Luke, and was quickly able to locate his presence. He directed the animal in the direction he needed to go, and it wasn’t long before he was at Luke’s side. He could see that Luke wasn’t going to survive long if he didn’t act quickly. His tauntaun had just dropped dead due to the cold, and they were built for this type of weather. He needed to get the shelter up, but Luke was his first priority. 

Han used Luke’s lightsaber, thankful that the kid always kept it on him, and cut open the animal hoping that it would shield Luke from the cold until Han could make sure they would survive the night.

Han used to Force to keep his body from expending too much energy and to keep from feeling the cold. 

Once the shelter was up, he dragged Luke inside. The younger man was shivering and Han knew he had to get some body heat to him. Han stripped the younger man down to his underwear and then proceeded to do the same to himself, curling up around the younger man with a blanket. 

When Han awoke the following morning, he dressed them both back up in their winter gear. He checked Luke over and found that he was still unconscious. Han reached out to his Force presence and the kid was fighting, but if they weren’t found soon, there would be no hope. 

Han knew Leia must be worried, even if she had been upset with him when he had left the hangar. He focused his thoughts on her. Once he found her, he repeated one sentence over and over. “We’re alive, Princess.” 

Luckily it wasn’t long before Han and Luke were found and rescued by a member of the Rogue Squadron. 

Luke had been rushed to the med center, and Leia insisted Han at least be checked over. She stood by as he was examined and ultimately given a clean bill of health, afterwards checking on Luke. Both Han and Leia were standing awkwardly around the bacta tank Luke had been submerged in, avoiding each other now that there was no immediate danger to either’s health or life. The fight they had before Han went to rescue Luke still fresh in their minds. 

He was tired of her using the excuse that he was good for the rebellion and never thinking about or taking what she wanted. The trip to Ord Mantell had been wonderful, and while they hadn’t actually admitted their feelings, Han wasn’t dumb. This was like the other arguments they’d had. Instead of moving their relationship forward, they were digressing into the arguing phase again. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

After Leia’s little show in the med bay, Han had to get off of Hoth. Now she was really only playing games and trying to irritate him. And it was working. He and Chewie boarded the Falcon, and began running checks.

Before Han could leave though, the Empire started their attack on the base. Han heard over the comm frequency that Leia was still in the command center and had no intention of leaving on her escape shuttle. 

‘Woman is going to be the death of me. Literally.’ Han thought as he raced towards the command center. He may be upset with her, but that didn’t stop him from caring about her. He wasn’t going to let her die here if he could stop it. 

“Why are you still here?” Leia shouted at him in response to him checking on her.

“I heard the command center had been hit.”

“You got your clearance to leave.” She shouted once again as he moved debris making his way to her. He was determined to get her out of there, even if she was kicking and screaming while he did so.

Han dragged her away from the command center by the arm. He was on his way to take her to her transport when they ran into a collapsed tunnel and were separated from the rest of her crew. Han yelled at them to go, and he would make sure Leia got off the planet.  
After a few close calls, Leia, Han, and C3P0 made it to the Falcon where Chewbacca was waiting with the engine running. 

Han turned to Leia as they entered to cockpit. “We have to stop getting ourselves into these situations, Your Worship.” He smirked at her, and caught a faint glimpse of what was almost a smile on Leia’s lips.

Satisfied, Han turned back and helped Chewie pilot away from the Empire’s ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I love the feedback I've been getting! Next up: Part 1 of the trip to Bespin!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! I have chapter 2 started already! I would really enjoy it if you guys left me some feedback letting me know what you like, what you don't like, what you might want to see. Constructive criticism is definitely accepted.


End file.
